Masseur
by Chibi-chan v2.5
Summary: 5/14 (re-edited) ~ Yaoi ~ R ~ YY x S ~ Seto has been in work mode for over a month and Yami is sexually frustrated beyond belief. ~ Lemon is linked separately inside ~


Masseur

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**: 

I do not own the characters or the series they represent…I own nothing! So don't sue! I have nothing…

ARGH! I hate the person who got this deleted in the first place. So now. I leave you with the revised edition, but the link to the lemon is in the story once you get to the intended part.  

Oh yeah, look for _a lot_ of yaoi-hentai-one-shots (maybe a few continuations…) in the future from me. ^_~

I hope this doesn't get deleted.  If it does. I'm gonna scream and kick someone's ass.

^_~ No Yugi because…Hell, I like YY x S way better than Y x S or the threesome. Sorry! Besides…need more YY x S…J x S (or S x J) is taking over the YGO fanfiction fandom as per usual…and this is my pitiful attempt to bring back our YY x S fans…*bwahaha*

--My FIRST one-shot yaoi lemon/smut fic is dedicated to the dedicated Y x S/S x Y authors Sweet-lil-Amychan, Kyrenea, Satori Opaque, Dai-na, Blue September, and OrangeGirlExplosion, but also two very talented threesome authors Soli and Xpyne, Shi-koi and to my friends (in the WK department ^_~) sweetdeily, Forsaken, and Anria--

Masseur is the title given to a male who gives massages…

This is actually my**_ first _**pure****yaoi fic…my first lemon…*sniffle*

This is a _LEMON – explicit sex scenes between two people. _

And it is _YAOI – (graphic) sex between two males._

If this kind of thing disturbs you, **turn back now**.  I will _not_ be held responsible for tainting your angel pure mind with my writing. 

This is an YY × S coupling **only**.

You saw right people, uke!Seto.

Enjoyyyy~

**Warnings:**

Yaoi (Graphic m/m sex)

Lemon/Smut

Not quite PWP (since there's more than just plain sex…*cough* Kind of)

Sexual innuendos/suggestive dialogue

Sexual frustration (no joke on this one)/UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

Mild language

Sap, fluff, WAFF

**Key:**

"…" denotes dialogue

_Italics_ denote thought

o O @ O o denote flashback

**Masseur**

_*_

Seems like each time   
I'm with you I lose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain   
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

 – "In Too Deep," Sum41

*

Saturday, April 19th – 5:45 AM – Kaiba Mansion

*

The talented and wealthy CEO of Kaiba Corp, Kaiba Seto, was busily typing on his laptop in his study room.  A low-lighted antique lamp had been turned on and placed on the far side of his oak stained desk and his blinds as well as curtains were closed to keep the intruding rising sunlight out.  The somewhat dark room was illuminated by hardened, concentrating azure eyes, which held their steady gaze on the lighted screen of the small laptop computer as a slur of words and lines appeared from his speedy working.  

He had been working all through the previous night (usually called an "all-nighter") – actually all through the whole month and some days – trying to finish up the blue prints, plans, and demos for his corporal executives and business associates for the next dueling item he was working on so he could present a good impression at their next meeting that was coming up very soon.  All in all, it was very tiring and frustrating.  Seto swore that he was going to get Carpal Tunnel Syndrome from all the excess stress and typing that his hands and wrists were being forced to do…not to mention his back was aching very bad from sitting slumped over in a chair.  But the only real problem, if you'd like to call it that, was his long-term relationship boyfriend.  

Yami no Yugi (just call him Yami though!), the leather wearing, tri-color haired Pharaoh (who always wants sex, sex, sex…joking…kind of). 

They had been together for over a year and got along rather well once they both got past their differences and past experiences as well as dueling with one another.  Both of them were very much in love.  Yami spent most of his time latched at Seto's side; arm and hand around the other's waist while the other trailed up his silk button-up shirt that drove Yami up a tree.  Seto in silk was absolutely delicious and Seto himself knew it, hence why the CEO always wore them when around Yami!  Said person almost always was found at the Kaiba manor, poking Seto into bed, playing with the other's hands, and kissing the brunet's delicate, lithe body all over.  

But like in every "too good to be true" relationship, there were times when they had their rough spots and fights.  Those were mostly caused by Seto's working…but he couldn't help it! He had his brother to take care of and a growing company to manage (like he'd let those imbeciles that worked for him take care of financial business of the sort!). 

In the end of the all the fights though they had great make-up sex (and the fact romping around in Seto's midnight blue, silk king-size bed sheets rubbing against their hot bodies was a very good feeling enough as it is).  Seto was always on the bottom though.  Yami loved the dominance he held over the chocolate-haired teen while playing bedmates together.  It was probably the feeling of a power rush since the King of Games was so much smaller height-wise when compared to Seto.  Said brunet didn't mind being the submissive, contrary to beliefs.  He actually liked the feeling of being taken by his garnet-eyed love.  

  
But now…with all the work that was being need to get done for his company this "season."  Seto had once again pushed all his thoughts and tendencies into hyper-working mode.  He ate, drank, thought, slept, and lived for work while going through this "stage."  Secretly, Yami wondered if Seto even went to the bathroom in this current state of mind…

Now, in working mode, Seto was constantly and frantically trying to get his hands on the newest papers, exposés, and brochures that needed to get done.  And this my friends was causing Yami to lose his mind! Not only did they have no time for sex, but also they had no time to cuddle, make-out, date one another, or even_ go outside_!  Seto was only work, work, work twenty four-seven and Yami was wondering quite "patiently" where the hell is the special slot that goes, "BOYFRIEND" or at least the one that screams "SEX"?!

  
Seto seemed fine these new part-time arrangements for the moment.  It must have been the umpteenth time he pointed out the logic of working to Yami over and over again and every time the smaller teen tried to get into his business pants while Seto lectured on for those few minutes (that turned into hours…?).  After the speech was done and the damned zipper on the pants got stuck, Yami only retorted in response that all the work he was doing was costing him a lot of "happiness" and for that fact, Yami stated that he was a very pissed off, horny son of a bitch who was going to take Seto right there up against the wall if he didn't shut up about work…That of course got Yami kicked out of Seto's office for the rest of the day…

The usual time span that lasted between the modes could go on from three weeks to almost _three months._  They were currently going on one month and five days – Yami was keeping track on a calendar and almost every day (some of these you have to plan out, mind you) the Pharaoh would try to get Seto into bed and take him away from his work.  But Seto resisted and usually ended up locking Yami out of his study room or office at Kaiba Corp.  

The little twit, as loving and caring (and horny) as he is, was deliberately trying to keep him away from working and Seto wouldn't stand for it (most of the time).  Yami was riding high on sexual frustration and if Seto didn't have _a lot_ control to dismiss the "oh-so-sexy-one", no doubt he would be in bed with Yami already and miss his deadline.  The tri-color haired teen just didn't seem to grasp the concept that there was a separate time for working and playing.  They don't mix well together; no matter how many times Yami yelled at him, telling him that they do.

The whole time he was working, his daily routine with Yami was filled with sexual confrontations of the sort.  Seto, of course, politely declined them, but nevertheless, got Yami's temper going in the process.  Seto remembered the latest and longest one…the one that held actual promise to the threat…

o O @ O o

(Last) Saturday, April 12th – 3:45 PM – Kaiba Corp.

o O @ O o

A very annoyed Pharaoh, Yami Yugi, glared at his boyfriend, hands on his small leather clad hips, and crimson eyes flashing dangerously. Yami was growing more and more annoyed at the rapid sounds of keyboard keys smashing over and over.  He bit his tongue a little as he kept eyeing the other teen, he wanted to lash out, but **tried** to remain calm and civil.  "Seto! Stop working, I say!" he commanded, leering more at the brunet. 

Seto, still sorting through the many papers on his desk and typing with one hand, raised his head to look at Yami for a small moment.  His reading glasses slid down the bridge of his nose.  "Yami, I have a business to uphold.  Can you please wait?" He asked nonchalantly, azure eyes flashing indignantly at his significant other that was currently getting ready to throw him out the window.

Yami pouted, his face contorting into a sour frown. "I've been waiting for the past…" Yami took a quick gander to his nonexistent watch that was on his wrist then quickly brought his head up, "four hours!"  Seto set his papers down on the table and clasped his hands together, tucking them under his chin and leaning in to look at Yami from behind his desk and leather swivel chair. 

"Oh?  According to my time – which is actually correct and not fake at all – we've only been here for a minimum of forty-five minutes."  His eyes gleamed under the lenses of his glasses, slightly annoyed at the Pharaoh's behavior.  Yami grit his teeth, his hands now clenching at his sides as he shot Seto a doubly challenging look.

"Seto, I swear if you weren't such a Ra-damned sexy bastard and I don't like marring that pale skin of yours outside of bed, I would indubitably kick your stupid ass out that door!" Seto opened his mouth to respond about the comment made about his skin tone, but Yami quickly continued.  "Haven't you heard that idiotic saying, "All work and no play makes a person something-something"?! If not, I'll tell you now, that **something-something** is about to make me break!" Yami growled out, walking up to Seto's desk and slamming his palms face down on the surface of the polished wood.  Seto, as usual, was unfazed by his boyfriend's behavior.  He was quite used to his outbursts that Yami displayed.  Seto sighed and shook his head.  The brunet scooted back from his desk, still sitting snugly in his plush leather chair, and patted his knee a little.

"Come here."  

Yami blinked.  He didn't expect Seto to be so understanding after he got done threatening him…Yami grinned mentally, thinking.  Was his Seto a masochist who liked the thought of getting put down?  The teen quickly bit his lip in anticipation of that fact and strode around the desk towards Seto. Said person was calmly waiting for the added weight to be poured on his lap.  Yami obliged happily and climbed on Seto's waiting, but still clothed (damn that!) body.  Sitting on the other's lap, Yami comfortably moved his arms around Seto's neck and nuzzled his head into the other's embrace, tucking his head under the other's chin.  Yami softly kissed Seto's neck in content.  

Seto sat still for a moment, letting the smaller one get situated before letting his own long limbs wind across Yami's slim waist.  Yami grinned into his boyfriend's skin. He was very happy at the change of attitude.   He breathed in the scent of Seto's lotion mixed with his own special scent and cologne.  It was pure bliss.  Yami could smell Seto all day…even though that would be really weird.  

The brunet lifted a hand and rested it upon the other's head, toying a little with the blonde hair that rested on the nape of his neck.  "Yami…you know I have to work…" Seto felt the smaller body that was clinging onto him stiffen considerably.  Yami knew where this was going...Seto sighed once more, now tracing the small of Yami's back through the material of his skin-tight shirt.  "We can play later...After th –"

Yami immediately shot his head up and glared at Seto.  "'After this is done'? Is that so Seto?" he ground his teeth together in annoyance, his fingers digging into Seto's shirt and clutching it tightly.  "You say that every time!"  Yami let go of his love's shirt and got off of Seto's lap.  His ruby eyed narrowed in frustration at the figure in front of him. The figure that was so damned calm at the moment!  Ugh! The way Seto didn't get any sexual urges made Yami think the guy was almost asexual…of course, he knew that wasn't true or else Seto wouldn't bother to let himself be taken rough by Yami.  

Seto adjusted his glasses, letting the light flicker off the transparent lenses before staring forward at his boyfriend. "You don't understand Yam –" Again, Seto was cut off short by his demanding love.  Yami's shoulders shook in small spasms as he pointed at Seto, eyes narrowing more dangerously.

"No, you don't understand! Listen to me Seto! I get what I want.  And at the moment, **I want you**.  To hell with work! I'll get you no matter what; I swear to Ra that I will. Just you wait."  And with that the angry Pharaoh's eyes blazed with a hidden fire lurking beneath the depths of cool-blood red.  Seto blinked a little at the proclamation made in his direction.  He knew Yami liked his daily sex…but…this was certainly different from the other confrontations they've have about this subject.  He seemed really serious and bent on getting him in bed despite his work…He didn't know whether to be flattered or deathly afraid at the lengths Yami would go to get him (even though he was already Yami's).

Yami smirked in Seto's direction, lowering his hand and finger then twisted on his heel.  He was ready to go; he established what he wanted and how he was going to get it.  Now…he needed a plan and a good way to go at it. This required a lot of thinking and planning since he was going against Seto's strong sense of determination and will…but of course, both of things can break easily when pressed the right way.  Time.  All he needs is some time...and coffee to keep him up.  

Seto watched silently as his large office doors opened and Yami strolled on out without even a simple goodbye though he knew it was because the little devil was already scheming against him.  Seto shook his head, glancing back downward at the forms in front of him that were scattered about on his office desk.  His boyfriend was a **real** piece of work and trouble.  Giving out a small huff of breath, Seto got back to attending to his work.

o O @ O o

" – " – 6:30 AM – "

*

_Yami…_ Seto sighed at his slow, but very clear recollection of that day.  His hands immediately stopped their furious typing for a moment.   His eyes glanced around the dark room.  He lolled his head around his shoulders, cracking the small bones in neck a few times in the process, which released a bit of stress.  He removed his hands from the keyboard and rubbed his wrists subconsciously to ease away some of the pain that was etching through the tendons.  Laying back into the back cushion of his chair, Seto brought a stiff limb up to rub at his face.  He needed some sleep.  Dark shadows were starting to form under his skin and it was showing big contrast since his skin was already very pale.  His azure eyes still held their brilliant luster, but he couldn't help the fact that he was indeed in need of some rest.  Maybe Yami was right…about his working curriculum that is.  

  
Hmm…

Seto shook his head in disagreement with himself.  Okay, there was a logical reason for his thinking Yami was actually right – he was getting delusional because of no shuteye. He was _wrong_ about thinking that Yami was _right_.  His working patterns were fine!  If anyone had problems it would be Yami.  Seto distinctly began to remember his boyfriend's first (but not last) failed attempt that had occurred the week after the Pharaoh's accusation of "getting what he wants."  It was a very, very close call, but the other teen never got to his destined "treasure trove" during that one try.  And that was satisfying enough for Seto.

o O @ O o

(The) Monday (after the confrontation) – April 14th – 7:41 AM – In the limo going school

o O @ O o

Seto definitely knew something was unfolding around him.  Especially since yesterday (Sunday), Yami hadn't come by the mansion to check up him…Yami was up to no good.  He was actually going to (desperately) try to get Seto in bed (or bathroom stall…wall…on the swings…) even though he **knows** he has work to accomplish.  Spoiled brat!  Maybe letting Yami be in charge during bed wasn't a good thing after all…the smaller one was getting the impression he could force Seto to hop on the springs at any given time. Said person gripped the handle of his briefcase that held all his homework and business studies in frustration.  He wasn't going to let Yami get past his defenses no matter what.

If his boyfriend wanted war – war he would get!  It would prove to be a battle of senses and Seto knew that Yami didn't have any once sex clouded over his mind.  Okay, that wasn't totally true, the sex factor just kind of "fogged" his senses, but didn't blind them.  So Yami did stand a pretty good chance…stubborn idiot, in an affectionate manner, he was.

Seto closed his eyes, willing himself to enjoy the content feeling he was getting from the smooth ride of his own personal limo and for the fact he was kind of cheating…Well, not really. Yeah, yeah…so he deliberately was going to school late because he didn't want to deal Yami…who cares? He didn't want the devil to try and ravish him against the lockers during homeroom time when barely anyone was inside the building (everyone was usually outside in the front courtyard).  Nope.  Yami won't get the chance to be slick.  Seto was smarter than that and knew of his boyfriend's tricks…or so he thought…

Seto was caught up in his own thoughts to the point he didn't notice someone climb from the front seat of the limo to the back through the giant window that separated the two.  The person, who was Yami in his own school uniform, sat by Seto's side and noticed that the other had his eyes shut in silent concentration. Yami smiled, knowing that his love thought he was so smart…but Yami was smarter! He knew Seto was going to try and come late…that's why he had the limo driver let him sit up front for the time being – that is until **now**. Time to get the game rolling on!  

Yami grinned to himself, letting his own school briefcase slide to the limo's floor as he scooted next to Seto, still being quiet and cautious of his movements.  He stared at Seto adoringly.  The sixteen year old was very beautiful for a male…Yami's heart swelled against his breastbone.  He was ecstatic to acknowledge and show everyone that the cold-hearted CEO was his and his only.  His fingers jittered at his side and he couldn't help but let them glide across Seto's inner thigh through the material of the uniform. 

He felt his chest constrict when he heard Seto let out a sigh of content and open his legs up more to the caress.  Yami let a feral smirk play on his lips at his boyfriend's innate reaction to his touch.  Yami hadn't gotten to have sex or even grope Seto for about three weeks yet since all the work the other was doing.  His fingertips lingered on Seto's thigh as Yami changed around his own position.  Now facing Seto, rather than sitting side to side, Yami closed his own eyes and bent forward to kiss his love's slightly parted lips.  

At the connection by their mouths, Yami almost melted.  It felt **so good** to kiss and feel Seto's mouth underneath his own.  The best part was that Seto was pressing forward and responding back of his own volition!  Yami would have danced for joy if he weren't already caught up in his day of joy.  He also wanted to snicker lightly then burst out laughing in Seto's face for it didn't even take him more than a try to get Seto to respond and get away from work finally.  He moved his mouth against the other's, stroking Seto's thigh some more.  In return of his touches, Seto let out a slight moan against mouth, lips opening a little.  Yami took the chance and immediately let his own tongue slide into Seto's mouth. 

The spark of dominance started to form in his stomach as he felt Seto's own tongue shyly touching his own as he explored his mouth hungrily.  Yami tilted his head to the side, to get better access to the hot cavern of his boyfriend.  Seto obliged almost willingly and tilted his own head the other way.  

Then just as fast as the French kiss started, it ended.  Leaving Yami breathless, confused, flushed, and horribly turned on.  Seto's touch was fire and that simple kiss had certainly lit the dry brush that was sitting in his body.  He lazily opened his garnet eyes to see Seto's face, it was also slightly flushed, and in fact, the azure eyes of the CEO were half-lidded and shouted lust loudly in the sea-colored depths.

Yami smirked a little more before moving his other hand towards the nape of Seto's neck and moving back in for another kiss.  But…Seto's hand immediately was pressed against his lips, stopping him from coming closer.  Yami blinked in confusion, but watched as Seto shook his head, his head lolling to the side a little as if he was made of gel, which hinted to Yami that the kiss affected Seto just as much as it affected him.  But the difference was that Yami was willing to go on…Seto wasn't.

"Not now…" and with that simple statement being said.  They found themselves jutting forward a little, the limo stopping to signal that they were now at the high school's building.  Yami grumbled and latched onto the front of Seto's shirt.  

"Seto, stay." He mumbled quietly, words slightly slurring together because he was still drunk off the one kiss they had shared just a few minutes ago.  Seto frowned, now suddenly wide-awake and in charge of the situation.  It was certainly lucky that the limo had arrived or else Yami would have gotten past his barriers…literally.  He wondered quickly how Yami even showed up, but quickly dismissed it, he would think about it during class.

"No." Seto squirmed a little; Yami's hands were rubbing against his body, which the skin's temperature was raising considerably with each simple touch.  It was tempting…but he had to resist.  He had to think of work.  "Let's go to school, Yami." In clipped words and in a stoic tone, the brunet then clutched his briefcase in one hand, closed his legs (removing Yami's hand with it…), and walked out of the already opened limo door.  Yami pouted angrily that his love was harder to break and grabbed his own briefcase and stomped out after him.  Sexual frustration was…frustrating.

o O @ O o 

" – " – 6:55 AM – "

_*_

Seto laughed quietly to himself.  Close call it was.  He greatly enjoyed the kiss though…and the hand that had been stroking his thigh.  Seto frowned a little, his fingers picking at the nonexistent lint on the leather.  There had been only one more try after that first one and again, it had failed.  Seto wasn't too happy about that particular attempt though.  In short, it had included Seto eating lunch _alone_ until he spotted Yami in the restaurant's mascot's outfit (which was really dorky and not worth mentioning that much…), and then a whole catastrophe unfolded in dealing with hot soup and a chopstick fight…that attempt created a _real_ bad mess, a lawsuit, and new management to the restaurant (you can't yell at Seto for spilt soup!).  Yami better be glad he had a _mean_ boyfriend when it came to dealing with money sharks of the sort and the fact of bad mascots!

Settling back into his chair for a moment, he wondered a little if Yami was planning something for today…it wouldn't surprise him actually and he doubted that even if he did try, he'd be able to resist.  Even though he was tired, he _did_ want some affection too and what better source that his all-giving, horny boyfriend (Yami was capable of babying him time to time)? Ra knows that the horndog had a raging libido the size of Japan's larges district from Seto's "work mode mayhem."

Maybe Yami was right about work and play being able to mix together…or at least they could try and balance them out somehow so he won't be that "something-something" in which he wants to skewer Seto…well, that or screw him senseless – usually the latter. 

Seto tapped a finger on his chin, crossing one of his legs over the other, his face wielding a thoughtful expression.  After thinking over his past working modes, he felt slightly sorry for Yami.  He had to admit, when he got to working, he did pretty much ignore everything and everyone then snap at every petty mistake or thing that disturbed his atmosphere…

Rubbing his eyes, exhaustion hitting him hard, he rolled forward to his desk and pulled his laptop towards himself.  He quickly typed in another line of words, completing the document.  He then saved it on the hard drive, back up on a floppy, and after that, exited the now finished document.  He turned the computer off by the switch in the back and closed the top down, connecting the latch automatically on the other side.  

Leaning back in his chair once more, he questioned himself faintly if he should call Yami at the Kame Game Shop and apologize for his behavior over the past few weeks…but then again.  Seto concluded that apologizing was way too out of character.  Admitting (slightly) that Yami was right about his work schedule was enough damage to his self-pride for the day. Besides…Yami was probably lurking around the mansion anyway, so in short, calling the shop would prove fruitless (Author Notes: Yami not at the game shop…_fruitless…BAD PUN! I did not mean it like that! I swear).  _

And as if on cue, there was a soft knock on his door.  Seto's thin eyebrows rose upwards, gaze switching to glare at the door.  He sat forward leaning on the desk, his glasses sliding down his nose so that he could peer over the rims of the lenses.  "Yes?"  

The door creaked open a little and Yami strolled in barefoot, padding confidently across the carpeted floor, carrying what looked like…Seto's lilac bath oil?  He kept his questioning well hidden into the back of his mind and instead of asking "What in nine hells he was doing with bath oil" (though Seto had good intuition on what is was going to be used for – that was obviously clear), he stayed glancing at the figure that was slowly, but still nonetheless closing in on his proximity.  

It seemed like Yami was right.  He did always get what he wanted.  And at the moment, just the same as last week and always, Yami wanted him.  Urgently too it seemed if he was going to use oil instead of the tube of gel they had though…Seto did recall Yami losing that tube a lot so they ended up improvising…Ugh, never use soap, it **burns **afterwards.

Seto let his eyes skim over in Yami's general direction, said teen was still standing pretty close to the door.  He was waiting for his boyfriend to ask him for something or at least make another try to get him into bed.  He was expecting either one of them to be shot his way in the next few passing seconds of silence that had embedded itself between the two of them.  

Yami locked his eyes onto his boyfriend's, fingering the top of the bottle he held in his hands – a nervous habit.  "Seto…" Here it was, the usual question of, can I have sex, pretty please with a cherry on top? But instead, it didn't come the way Seto thought it would, not at all. "Can I give you a massage?" The request was short and simple.

The brunet furrowed his brows together.  A massage? Hmm…Yami wasn't actually going after for sex, but to help him release the stress of his muscles (not in _that_ way…for now)? It was very different…but he did have a lot of tension…and he did close his laptop for the time being.  "A massage…" He said it again, this time trailing off aloud and more to himself than at Yami.  He watched his boyfriend fidget, his leather creaking a little with the small twitches his body made.  Seto leaned back into his chair once more, pushing up his glasses and speculating Yami carefully for his reaction.  "And that's it?"

Yami licked his dry lips and swallowed a little to clear his throat.  Seto was looking _very_ delectable in the chair, legs crossed, glasses on, clothes slightly ruffled…as if it was the afterglow of sex surrounding him. And Ra, don't even get him started on the dim light illuminating Seto's pallid features, and especially his gorgeous midnight sky eyes.  Seto wasn't even doing anything and he was _still_ making it almost too hard to say yes and quickly respond no to the stated question.  Stiffly, Yami nodded his head.  "Yes. That's it." _But I'm actually lying because the deal is off since I'm going to be able to touch that luscious ass of yours while I "massage" you._

Seto let a small quirk of his lips show.  Yami was stressing still…but this way, Yami would get to touch him and Seto would also get to rest _and_ have his boyfriend's "magical hands" releasing his tension.  Good enough for him.  Seto nodded in reassurance.  "Okay, let's go to my…our bedroom."  He nodded mentally at his change in words, satisfied, and stood up, ready to walk out of his study room, but stopped in slight agitation when he saw Yami shaking his head steadily.  Yami then grinned at him wolfishly, baring his canines before striding up to Seto's taller form.

"Not the bedroom. Here." With a quick twist of his head, Yami motioned to Seto's beautiful polished desk.  Seto frowned slightly. He liked his desk…he didn't want to get oil on it…He sighed but obliged. He could always get a new desk.  His boyfriend smiled devilishly then walked swiftly, moving all the little trinkets, papers, the dim lamp, and the laptop onto other adequate places; desk now cleared off and ready to be…worked on.  Then lastly, he slipped off his Sennen Puzzle and placed it on a nearby filing cabinet.    
  
Seto rolled his shoulders a little before reaching up to take off his tie.  Again, Yami shook his head.  Seto resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. "Now what?" He questioned rather gruffly, swatting a few straying auburn tresses out of his eyes.  

*START PENDING LEMON*

**doujinshi_chibi.tripod.com/ lemon.htm**

Add **http://** in front of the word "doujinshi," remove the **space**.

*END FORMER LEMON*

Silence crept upon them as they both hugged each other in the afterglow of their beautiful love-making that was created between them just a few moments ago.  Sex on a desk…who thought it could be so meaningful and special between two people who most people thought at their age it was impossible to care so much? 

Seto sighed mentally, face nuzzling against Yami's drooping and damp hair.  He felt digits glide across the bones in his back, his own slim fingers dancing across the still heated skin of his boyfriend.  Then he slowly kissed the tan shoulder he was leaning on, eyes refusing to open again as sleep wanted to desperately overtake his senses and lull him into dreamland.  But before that could happen, he said one more thing and nuzzled his face into the chest of his boyfriend. 

"Daisuki da yo, Yami."  

Work could be put off for another day.

*

I'm glad when I'm makin' love to you  
I'm glad for the way you make me feel  
I love it 'cause you seem to blow my mind every time  
I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man  
I'm glad that you came into my life  
I'm so glad 

– "I'm Glad," J.Lo

*

+owari+

*

**Author Notes**:

So…how was it for my first yaoi lemon/smut fic? ^_^;; I hope I did it okay with it being my first shot at doing m/m sex scenes…

Mm…this was to make up for not having the next part of Living With You out – but now that it's out…I guess it's still an apology fic for _taking_ so long to **get** it out. ^^ 

Also. O_o This is the longest one-shot I've written…WHOO!  My longest one-shot and first lemon for me! Yay!

Oh and about Seto's reading glasses…I have a doujinshi (it's a S × YY!) pic (it's actually a cover, but I didn't scan it all the way b/c I didn't need too, but it has Yami in it too!) with him wearing them…I have the link right here

**_geocities.com/ chibi_neko123/ sandy.jpg_**

Links won't work right for some reason…oh well. **_Erase those spaces _**that are there, add the **_3 w's _**(and the period afterwards) before geocities and the usual **_http://_** in front and you should be set.

If there were any mistakes in my writing, I am sorry! I'll revise it some other time…Maybe. *sweatdrop*

I really hope you guys liked this…And…o_O Sorry for it being so damned long, I didn't even know I could drag out a yaoi lemon out this long. XD This was supposed to be like 1,000 – 2,000 words, but look at it! :P So I hope you guys enjoyed it wholly…

Long live YY × S!


End file.
